favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Oshimaida
Oshimaida (オシマイダー Oshimaidā?) are the main monsters of Hugtto! Pretty Cure. They are usually summoned by the employees of the Cryasse Corporation when someone is overflowing with negative energy, thus spreading their energy to everyone else, creating an Oshimaida. When an Oshimaida is defeated, it says the phrase ヤメサセテモライマス (Yamesasetemoraimasu?), which is a formal way of requesting termination of one's employment ("Please accept my resignation" would be an English equivalent). The Oshimaidas are voiced by''' Uronta Yoshida''' (吉田ウーロン太 Yoshida Ūronta?). Appearance Although each Oshimaida looks different depending on what object it possessed, they all wear company ID badges around their necks. List of Oshimaidas | Chararit | Heart For You! |An office worker was angry about Hugtan's crying. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC04 |P.E Teacher |Can pull balls and a bat out of nowhere | Chararit | Heart For You! |Umehashi was depressed about not being able to convince Homare to come back. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC05 |Figure Skater |Can skate and fly | Chararit | Heart For You! |Homare felt that she had no future as a figure skater anymore. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC06 |Pot of flowers |Carnivorous plant | Papple | Heart For You! |Mari Sakita was feeling down about an upset customer. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC07 |Computer |Can extend its arms and uses Lulu's analysis data to evade attacks | Lulu | Heart For You! |Ranze Ichijou was angry that she may have lost the audition to Saya. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC08 |Railroad Crossing Signal |Can shoot lasers from its traffic lights | Papple | Heart For You! |A bunch of people presumably angry about being stuck in traffic. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC09 |Cucumber |Smash with cucumber as a club | Papple | Heart For You! |A group of monkeys fighting over the Melody Tambourine. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC10 |Takoyaki |Can shoot takoyaki and spew fire | Papple | Hugtan's Tomorrow Powerer |The worker at the takoyaki booth frustrated over trying to find a way to let Hana know she actually attracted customers. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC11 |Chararit |Unknown | Cry | Trinity Concert | It was a final chance to prove himself to the Cryasse Corporation. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC12 |Vendor Machine |Can shoot soda cans from the compartments on its arms | Papple | Trinity Concert |From various sources who have had small amounts of Pricky Powerer. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC13 |Building |Can transform into a UFO to travel at faster speeds | Lulu | Trinity Concert |A female student, but it is not known what caused her to be targeted. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC14 |Trolley |Uses the wheel as a fan and can launch the wheel at super fast speeds | Lulu | Trinity Concert |Two workers at the daycare and Rita Yoshimi, the latter angry that the crying babies made her forget an idea for a design. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC15 |Musical instruments |With its microphone it can produce the noise through its ear-like speakers | Papple | Trinity Concert |A man, but it is not known what caused him to be targeted. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC16 |School Uniform |Can spin fast and extend its twintails to strike at long distances | Papple | Trinity Concert |Junna Tokura and Aki Momoi arguing over whether or not Homare is a good influence. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC18 |Fashion Designer |It can changes its outfit to fend off the Pretty Cure attacks | Papple | Trinity Concert |Rita Yoshimi is very frustrated when she can't think of an idea for a design. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC19 |Director |Unknown | Jeros | Trinity Concert |Masato Aisaki was angry over Anri Wakamiya telling him off. |- align="center" | style="background:MistyRose;" | HuPC20 |Rockstar |It can shoot fire from the neck of its guitar | Papple | Heart Song! Heart Dance! |The members of the band who were frustrated. |} Etymology Oshimaida can be translated as "it's the end". Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Category:Hugtto! Pretty Cure Character Category:Monster Category:Antagonist